1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a computer system and, more particularly, to a wireless keyboard and a computer system with the wireless keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless keyboards work on battery power. It can be very inconvenient to a user if the battery runs low during an important task and a new battery is not readily available.
Therefore, what is needed is a wireless keyboard to overcome the described shortcoming.